


Coronation of Light

by Blackdrazon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdrazon/pseuds/Blackdrazon
Summary: Between the events of DDD and KH3, Kairi trains to use the Keyblade under the wizard Yen Sid. Now it's time for her final trial, where she finds herself in a magical place outside of space and time, full of forgotten worlds. Here, she'll find new friends, but her enemies are the sort that have shaken worlds. Here, Kairi will be forged into a Keyblade warrior, but of what kind, even she can't say for sure.A game design document-style of fic, describing a game focusing on Kairi and set before the events of KH3.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of copying and revising this fic from its original home at the KHI forums. I'll be posting fairly regularly until we catch up!

### Opening Credits

 _Coronation of Light_ is conceived as a game set between the events of KH:DDD and KH3, similar in technology to DDD. The game begins with the usual Kingdom Hearts difficulty selection and opening cinematic: a recap-style Kingdom Hearts opening sequence set against "Passion – KINGDOM Orchestra" from KH2. Given the nature of the project, the scenes are composed montage-style out of old footage, ala Re:CoM, Days or Re:coded. The silent notes at the start of the song are set against scenes depicting Kairi's friendship with Riku and Sora, Kairi being swept away from Destiny Islands, and the time she spent without her heart. The flutter of notes at 1:48 indicate the point where Sora gives up his heart for Kairi and she is revived, and the more dramatic notes that follow cover the events Kairi and Naminé participated in in CoM, KH3, coded and DDD, with the dramatic finale scoring Kairi's acceptance of training with the Keyblade.

### Teaser

Following the opening credits, we see the following scene.

A circular chamber made entirely of bluish crystal. The crystalline walls are multi-faceted, and we pan across the walls, seeing ghostly after-images of events in the windows. They appear to show all times and places: many of these events are from the other Kingdom Hearts games, some from the future of this game, and others still are indistinct and faded. With a slow pan (the camera here represents the view of a person in the scene, a female FIGURE) we reveal a large DAIS in the middle of the room, marked with upwards-pointing ARROWS and dressed on each side with a long red carpet running from our point of view character to a door on the opposite side. In the midst of the dais is a large, white CRYSTAL.

**FIGURE:** This world has been asleep for far too long.

The CRYSTAL is dim and glassy. Our camera drifts away from the FIGURE'S point of view and begins to rotate about the CRYSTAL. As we rotate, the FIGURE speaks and gradually comes into view, though she is obstructed by our distance and the CRYSTAL.

**FIGURE:** Who knows how much we've lost to the darkness. Who knows what we've lost of one another.

We cut to the FIGURE herself. She is dressed in heavy, shining armour with a long dark, white cape, though we do not see her above the neck.To her side stands a tall, spear of blue crystal. She is seated in a THRONE made of coloured crystal and cloth for its seat and arm rests, but something has gone wrong: while the original outline of the throne is still clear, the crystals on it have grown, and appear to have gradually consumed her. She has been still for a very, very long time. She is covered with light crystal buildup, like hoarfrost, which threatens to seal her to her THRONE forever.

**FIGURE:** Soon we will be lost. Soon it will all have been in vain. Soon—

The FIGURE'S gauntleted hand moves with sudden surprise.

**FIGURE:** And yet…!

We cut back to the CRYSTAL, which suddenly begins to glow with a very dim light. This light begins to continue glowing until the glow spreads about the crystal and causes SEVEN FACETS to glow: four upper facets glow BLUE, RED, BROWN and YELLOW, while three bottom facets glow BLACK, PALE GREY and DARK PURPLE. Beams of similarly coloured light shoot off in all directions and contact the crystalline walls, beginning to spread coloured light throughout the room and beyond.

**FIGURE:** And yet perhaps there is hope.

Fade to black.

### Introduction

We are standing at the base of THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER, where YEN SID waits with LEA.

**YEN SID:** You are ready, then?

We cut to the door of the TOWER, where RIKU and KAIRI stand. KAIRI is wearing a new TRAINING OUTFIT, of practical pink clothes and a ponytail. RIKU is in his DDD waking world costume.

**KAIRI:** Yes.  
**RIKU:** Where's Sora?  
**LEA:** He said he had something urgent to do. Responsible as ever. [ _overdramatic sigh_ ] We probably won't see him for days.  
**YEN SID:** I'm afraid time is of the essence. Xehanort and his agents are on the move. We must be ready.  
**KAIRI:** [ _disappointed_ ] I understand.

YEN SID begins to walk toward the edge of the platform that defines the MYSTERIOUS TOWER as we have known it. As he reaches the edge of the platform, the platform magically extends out into the darkness. We cut ahead, and see the group walking as if through a dark forest, the path seeming to exist only a short distance from YEN SID at the head of the train.

While YEN SID leads the way, the other characters provide quick background information for new players.

**KAIRI:** Couldn't he have at least come to see me off?  
**RIKU:** You know Sora.  
**LEA:** Does she?  
**RIKU:** What does that mean?  
**LEA:** Oh, nothing.  
**KAIRI:** Hey!

RIKU grabs LEA by the hem of his cloak. LEA immediately frowns, but then plays this off with a laugh.

**LEA:** It's just… I can't help but feel like _I've_ spent more time with Sora the past year than she has. In a manner of speaking.

KAIRI, who has been looking upset since SORA went missing, moves ahead in a huff. LEA turns to follow, but RIKU calls to him.

**RIKU:** Lea!  
**LEA:** Yyyyyeeees?  
**RIKU:** Just because you rescued Sora from Xehanort doesn't mean I have to like you. Kairi and I still remember the time you spent as our enemy.

LEA looks Riku in the eye seriously for a minute, and then reaches out and ruffles his hair.

**RIKU:** Hey!  
**LEA:** And you remember that just because you're a Keyblade Master doesn't mean I have to take _you_ seriously.

LEA walks off, and Riku has to keep up to avoid falling off the "edge" of their magical radius.

**LEA:** You're not _my_ Master, after all. I work for the old man. For the time being, anyways. Got it memorized? And I only want one thing out of this. Remember: _your_ best friends will be back in a few hours. Some of us have to put in a little more effort.  
**KAIRI:** Riku!

RIKU shoots LEA a glare and jogs up ahead.

**RIKU:** What is it?  
**KAIRI:** I think you should leave him alone.  
**RIKU:** Hrmph. [ _Riku crosses his arms._ ]  
**KAIRI:** He's been through a lot that we don't know about, you know. He earned the Keyblade the same way I'm going to.  
**RIKU:** I still don't like the idea of you getting trained like this.  
**KAIRI:** Well… [ _she playfully rolls her tongue_ ] You're not _my_ Master either, are you?  
**RIKU:** Oh you heard that, huh? Well that doesn't mean I can't still beat you in a race, does it?  
**KAIRI:** You're on!

Sure enough, KAIRI has no chance of beating RIKU, but they both bolt past a confused Yen Sid. We rejoin them, exhausted, in the next scene.

The party arrives at a large, iron gate, the GREAT GEATE, marked on the side of its posts with upwards-facing ARROWS. A PADLOCK appears in the middle of the gate, likewise locked with an upwards-facing ARROW keyhole. The rest of the party arrives behind RIKU and KAIRI and take positions while RIKU and KAIRI catch their breaths.

**RIKU:** Not bad.  
**KAIRI:** Liar.

RIKU grins, and YEN SID coughs, more than a little annoyed, waiting for their attention.

**YEN SID:** We have arrived.  
**KAIRI:** [ _still catching her breath_ ] Past the gate? What's back there?  
**YEN SID:** This is a place between places. It is a weaving against space and time. It is a prison.  
**RIKU:** A prison?  
**YEN SID:** Yes. A prison where I sealed several great evils in my days as a Keyblade Master, where they could be protected by greater guardians.

He gestures to the padlock and it's arrow symbol, the camera zooms into it slowly.

**YEN SID:** The Ancient's Maze!  
**LEA:** You want to be careful in there. Time doesn't work normally. If all goes well, you'll step in and out and we won't even have missed you. Your boyfriend won't even know you were gone. But if things _don't_ go well, we won't know until it's too late.  
**YEN SID:** You should not let down your guard.  
**LEA:** Exactly. Something is wrong in there. No offence, old man.

YEN SID furrows his brow.

**YEN SID:** I fear… that the protections of the Ancient's Maze are degrading in this climate of evil. By unsealing the Maze again so soon after Lea's training, we may fracture some of its barriers. Kairi! You must be on your guard!

KAIRI realizes she is still slouched and short of breath. She stands up as straight as possible and awaits instruction.

**YEN SID:** Time is of the essence. You must be ready for the dangers that are awaiting you in the coming days. Your challenge will be this: Seek out the Crystal of Light, and accept its instructions. It is my firmest servant, and will know how to challenge you best.  
**KAIRI:** Yes, Master Yen Sid!  
**YEN SID:** Be wary. There are darker things in the Ancient's Maze than you are familiar with. Enemies of mine from long past, imprisoned deep within the Maze. Keep your distance, at all costs. Should their seals fail... great evil might emerge to aid the dark influence of Xehanort.  
**RIKU:** Are you sure this is the best way to train Kairi?  
**YEN SID:** It is the most expedient, and most efficient.  
**LEA:** What he means is, it's fast. I spent days in there, but when I came out, I was still back in the real world just in time to save you from Xehanort! Besides, we don't have all the time in the world. What, you don't think she can handle it?  
**KAIRI:** [ _grins_ ] Yeah Riku, don't think I can _handle_ it?  
**RIKU:** That… that's not what I said! Look, it's just, shouldn't someone be looking after her in case she comes across one of your old enemies or something?  
**YEN SID:** Kairi will not be alone. As I said, that space is protected by powerful guardians, and I have made sure that she will have companions to protect her.  
**KAIRI:** Really? But… who?  
**YEN SID:** Even I cannot say.  
**LEA:** Then take _my_ word on it, since _I've_ been there. Kairi, trust me: that place isn't happy, but it's not lonely either. It's a bad place, full of baaaaad people, but not all of them are rotten. Besides: you've got what it takes. Got it memorized?

LEA and RIKU shoot one another looks, and KAIRI smiles some.

**KAIRI:** Don't worry, Riku. I'll be back before you know it. [ _laughs_ ] Literally!  
**YEN SID:** Kairi. It is time.

YEN SID stands back from the lock, and gestures towards it. KAIRI nods, and draws her starter Keyblade, the DESTINY'S BLOOM – an understated version of the DESTINY'S EMBRACE from KH3 and BBS. She point it at the lock and it unlocks. In the great distance, a BEACON of faint white light appears, and the gate opens.

**YEN SID:** Follow the light and you will find the crystal, and your training will begin.

RIKU reaches out and puts his hand on KAIRI'S shoulder

**RIKU:** You've got this.

He does not sound certain.

**KAIRI:** Don’t worry, Riku. You helped protect me once – but now it's my turn to protect myself!

Smiling, KAIRI steps forward and turns back, walking backward.

**KAIRI:** Maybe next time I'll even save you!

With this, KAIRI steps through the open door and into the world beyond. We see RIKU's face as he grins and the GATE shuts, leaving us in black.

As the camera focuses on the darkness, three dim lights appear. We are in a new scene: a dark room, where we hear low, heavy breathing. Suddenly, we hear the sound of a lock unlocking. The three lights brighten, revealing three sets of hands. From left to right: one set of hands is gloved, the second set is ungloved and clawed. The third set of hands has only one human hand, the left, marked with strange cybernetic components crawling over it. The right hand of the third figure is entirely concealed in a metal cylinder. All three are heavily shackled. The breathing continues and is rapidly excited. Slowly, the middle (clawed) set of hands raises its shackles, and then yanks them apart, breaking a chain. The sound of breaking metal echoes over the transition back to black.

### The Ancient's Maze

A title card appears for the ANCIENT'S MAZE, the words set to resembling the GREAT GATE. The "I" in "ANCIENT'S" is yet again the upwards-pointing ARROW. Kairi arrives in what looks like an apocalyptically overgrown and decayed park: it is a ruined version of the real-world Kensington Gardens, associated as it is with Disney's _Peter Pan._

The ANCIENT'S MAZE serves as the outer limits of the game's central hub (the game has no world screen). The MAZE is very wide, perhaps three times the size of a usual world, but the player will only explore fractions of it at a time. It is not strictly a "maze," simply a strange and alien world. From a gameplay perspective, the player explores the MAZE to locate and unlock various worlds.The geography of the maze is divided into 8 sectors, each hiding one of the game's worlds (7 total) plus the eighth section housing this introductory zone. The regions are bridged by brief transition rooms, forminng an eclectic quilt of geography.

Most of the areas in the maze appear to be places of severe urban decay, though the era of the "urban" side of things seems to vary (for example, this section is early the 20th century, the setting of _Peter Pan_ , but others are older or newer, less or more magical, etc, usually but not always in relation to the world at the end of that section of the maze).

Movement upgrades are used to access new areas of the Maze (or to access shortcuts). The player will see several such shortcuts during their first trip through the Maze, though they are largely guided to their destination via the distant BEACON and through the various upwards-pointing ARROWS that decorate the MAZE, which always point to the centre of the maze, which just so happens to the player's current destination.

The player is given a single room to settle into the controls before they encounter trouble. In the second room, KAIRI approaches a fountain depicting a little winged cherubim (a deliberate echo of the [real-world Peter Pan statue](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/ac/Peter_Pan_statue_in_Kensington_Gardens_in_the_City_of_Westminster_in_London%2C_spring_2013_%2813%29.JPG/200px-Peter_Pan_statue_in_Kensington_Gardens_in_the_City_of_Westminster_in_London%2C_spring_2013_%2813%29.JPG) at Kensington) when a number of CRACKS in the nearby level geography begin to light up with dark power and seep darkness, which transforms into PUREBLOOD HEARTLESS. The implication with all enemies in the Ancient's Maze is that they are wrenching themselves free from whatever magical binding seals the place, escaping through literal cracks in the environment.

**KAIRI:** Heartless!

_ENCOUNTER:_ Kairi encounters several _Shadows_ in this battle, as well as two _Bound_ , a new form of Pureblood Heartless that emerges from the waist from the wall but is unable to go any further, turning them into a form of relatively ineffective, close-range turret enemies.

Kairi is introduced to her abilities here. For simplicity's sake, we will assume a combat system similar to KH1, with emphasis, KH1-style, on positioning and Kairi's ability to manipulate enemy positioning with magic. Her starting skillset includes no spells, however, so this opening tutorial includes simple attacks and little else.

KAIRI progresses through several rooms of combat, chests and tutorials. Enemies consist entirely of _Shadows_ and _Bound_. Finally, she arrives in a room very near the BEACON, and the player can look over the distant vista to see a tall, CRYSTAL TOWER at the centre of the MAZE, which appears to be the source of the BEACON The room itself is modelled on the [Italian Gardens Fountains](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Italian_Garden_fountains.jpg) of Kensington Gardens, except the fonts are all dry. It is an obvious boss arena.

**???:** H-Help!

KAIRI rushes forward, and discovers a young dog-boy having fallen on his behind in the middle of one of the rooms of the ruined garden. It is a young MAX GOOF, from Disney's _Goof Troop,_ though he is dressed in medieval clothing and carries an incredibly tiny buckler.

**KAIRI:** What's the matter?  
**MAX:** Th-that!

As he points, a large PUREBLOOD HEARTLESS shaped vaguely like a centipede pokes its mandibles out of a cleft in the wall. It rises up around a tree near what would have been the exit. KAIRI darts in front of MAX.

**KAIRI:** S-stay behind me!  
**MAX:** N-no way! I'm a knight! [ _he brandishes his tiny tin shield_ ] You should be staying behind _me!_

The Heartless spits acid at the two of them, which they barely avoid.

**KAIRI:** This is no time to argue!

**MIDBOSS: Verminclatter**  
A midboss appears at the end of every section of the ANCIENT'S MAZE, and the tutorial is no exception. The VERMINCLATTER is about what you'd expect from a tutorial midboss. It's easy to hit, since it's so long, its projectiles can be deflected, and it barely fights back. On the downside, it can crawl and teleport between clefts in the room and can also hurt you with its many long legs, which means that while you can attack its body and tail, it is a poor idea to do so. There's barely anything else to note about the boss, being from the tutorial and all. When it dies, the segment you were attacking explodes into darkness, which spreads up both sides to the head and tail until the whole midboss is defeated.

 **Max**  
MAX helps the player out during the battle, but the player is only going to know how to use him on subsequent attempts. MAX is KAIRI'S only regular partner across the game, and he has a number of skills revolving around the game's positioning system. As a result, he can be positioned by highlighting a target and holding L2, which will bring up a quick-fire submenu of positions you can use to position MAX so that you can flank enemies with KAIRI (X being "attack the enemy from the front," Triangle being "from behind," Square and Circle being from the enemy's respective sides). Later in the game, they will gain team-up attacks to a better exploit MAX'S position relative to the enemy, but for now there is simply the matter of attack and defence.

KAIRI goes to MAX's side after the battle.

**KAIRI and MAX:** Are you okay?

They look somewhat embarrassed at speaking at the same time, so pause, and then say:

**KAIRI and MAX:** …Do I know you?

After another awkward pause, KAIRI outstretches her hand.

**KAIRI:** I'm Kairi.  
**MAX:** Max.  
**KAIRI:** Uh… why are you here?  
**MAX:** That's a good question. I… don't actually know where I am.

The camera pans around the ruined park. We are looking from KAIRI'S point of view.

**MAX:** Actually. I think I'm lost.  
**KAIRI:** [ _laughs_ ] Just a little.  
**MAX:** I was out training in the woods, when all of a sudden… here I was?  
**KAIRI:** Hmm…  
**MAX:** What is it?  
**KAIRI:** Nothing. I think.

The camera continues panning until it reaches MAX.

**MAX:** Hey wait, if you know me, and I know you, but we don't really know each other… Maybe you know my dad?  
**KAIRI:** Your dad?  
**MAX:** Yeah, well. I mean, he's kind of a klutz, and… kind of embarrassing, actually… but he's a knight just like me. We work for the king!  
**KAIRI:** Wow, wait, your dad is Goofy?  
**MAX:** Yeah, that's him! You know him?  
**KAIRI:** Uh-huh! But I didn't know his son was a knight, too!  
**MAX:** Well, I'm… I'm not—yeah! [ _awkward_ ] Yeah, a knight, that's me!  
**KAIRI:** Oh…?  
**MAX:** Oh, all right. I'm just a knight in training.  
**KAIRI:** [ _laughs_ ] Well that's okay! I'm in training, too!  
**MAX:** With that weird sword?  
**KAIRI:** Mm-hm! It's called a Keyblade.  
**MAX:** Wow, that's a Keyblade?!  
**???:** A Keyblade, you say?

KAIRI and MAX both whirl, weapons ready, and discover three figures sitting on a nearby wall. They are covered with heavy chains, straps and bindings – a Nomuran wet dream – making it hard to make out their exact forms. However, each is carrying a notable Final Fantasy weapon, although this weapon is likewise bound and chained, making its use impractical and its identification difficult. FIGURE 1 (on the left) is the gloved man from the previous scene, and is the one who just spoke. He carries a partisan. FIGURE 2 (on the right) is the cyborg man with the metallic cannon arm. FIGURE 3 (in the middle) is a woman, the one with the clawed hand, and has only a vaguely human facial structure from what can be seen under her bindings and straps. She carries a crystal sword. She is consistently positioned in the middle of the trio, and appears to be in charge.

**FIGURE 1:** Wouldn't I love to get my hands on one of those!  
**FIGURE 3:** There's no hurry.  
**FIGURE 2:** Why not? This one stinks of Yen Sid.  
**MAX:** [ _to Kairi_ ] You know Yen Sid?

KAIRI ignores him and speaks to the figures instead.

**KAIRI:** You… you're Yen Sid's prisoners!  
**FIGURE 1:** [ _laughs_ ] Us? [ _he raises his shackles_ ] Prisoners?  
**FIGURE 3:** [ _chuckles_ ] I don't know what you mean.  
**FIGURE 2:** …

FIGURE 3 jumps to the ground and seems to hover gently to a stop as she is about to touch the earth.

**FIGURE 3:** Tell you what, little girl. If you set us free with your little Key, or point us in the direction of the exit, and we'll let you live. You don't even have to do both! But believe me: you had better do one or the other.  
**FIGURE 1:** Or you might regret it.

KAIRI looks nervous, she knows her decision might impact her fate right here at the start of her journey, but she won't ultimately have the chance to answer, as MAX jumps in front of her.

**MAX:** Hey, no way, weirdos, we're not giving you anything!  
**FIGURE 1:** [ _jumps down_ ] Well, well, little dog, do you think—  
**FIGURE 3:** Quiet. There might still be time if we follow the way she came. You! [ _she points to FIGURE 2_ ] See them out - quickly.

FIGURE 2 drops the ground with a heavy metal clank. MAX shouts after the other two prisoners as they suddenly dissolve into FLAME and WIND (FIGURE 1 and FIGURE 3, respectively), but KAIRI's attention is on FIGURE 2, who raises the heavy metal cylinder attached to his right hand with great effort and help from his other hand. The cylinder is weighted down by chains and is almost immobile, but he manages it.

**KAIRI:** You… don't have to do this.  
**MAX:** Yeah buddy, listen to the lady!

FIGURE 2 grins in a close up, barely visible through his bindings. His voice is a harsh rasp.

**FIGURE 2:** Pupil of Yen Sid. Did your master ever tell you about your betters?

The wind is picking up, and streams of dark earth flit about the room.

**FIGURE 2:** Did he tell you there are those who can tap the magic of the very earth? I am the Lord of the Dark Crystal of Earth! And [soil… is my power!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRoXYjLs6as)

The cylinder – the [MAGUN from Final Fantasy Unlimited](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Magun) – sprouts propellers that begin to absorb the dry earth of the park. A number of HEARTLESS are drawn to this display, which appear as _Bound_ around the circumference of the boss arena. MAX and KAIRI look about in fear, but KAIRI stands her ground.

**MAX:** Uh… your name's Kairi, right? Shouldn't we…  
**KAIRI:** I am _not_ going to run away.

The MAGUN takes on its final form and FIGURE 2 proceeds with the traditional loading sequence, dutifully recreated from FFU.

**FIGURE 2:** The soil charge triad for you has been decided!  
**FIGURE 2:** The Weight of the Dying World: Crumbling Black.  
**MAX:** But maybe this is a good time to run away!  
**FIGURE 2:** The Hopelessness of Infinity: Endless Purple.  
**KAIRI:** [ _firm_ ] I can't! You don't understand!  
**FIGURE 2:** And finally, the Grip of An Open Wound: Rust Brown.  
**FIGURE 2:** _Scream! I Summon you! Mizrabel!_

In a burst of light, MIZRABEL, the final boss of _Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse_ , appears in the arena. FIGURE 2 chuckles and vanishes into the earth using dark magic, closing the entrance (and silently, the exit) door with dead vines. MIZRABEL cackles to draw attention back to her, and the battle begins.

**BOSS: MIZRABEL**  
Given that she appears just after a midboss, MIZRABEL is not that difficult a boss. Her primary attacks are to fly around on her broomstick, launching magical spells at KAIRI and MAX, or to toss bombs to the _Bound_ that surround the arena, which they will attempt to chuck at KAIRI and MAX. However, if you attack the _Bound_ while it is carrying a bomb, the bomb will explode in their hands second later, giving you time to get out of blast range, leaving the _Bound_ stunned and damaged. Meanwhile, Mizrabel's spells can be deflected back at her with the Keyblade, and she can be easily attacked with jump attacks from most of the arena. Easy stuff.

Winning this fight earns KAIRI the Quake spell. This spell functions by summoning an earth pillar (ala Master Xehanort) launching MAX (not KAIRI!) into the air for a powerful attack. If MAX is unconscious, the spell will cartoonishly launch his poor unconscious body into the air, which may hit nearby enemies, but not nearly as effectively.

The only available exit leads across the Serpentine Bridge of Kensington Gardens to the CRYSTAL TOWER, your immediate destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the objectives of this project is to explore lesser-known Square Enix and Disney properties, and both the mysterious figure from the intro and the crystal fulfill these objectives. The figure borrows elements from Enix's Soul Blazer trilogy: while we can't see any elements of Soul Blazer in the figure quite yet, the armour and cape are meant to be Light-styled versions of Freedan the Dark Knight's from Illusion of Gaia, and the spear is a variant of the Cryspear from Terranigma.
> 
> The Crystal of Light is a plot device from Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest.
> 
> The Crystal Tower and Ancient's Maze are both references to Final Fantasy III, where they were the headquarters of an ancient society of Light. The Tower and Maze also appeared in FFXIV, although the Maze goes under the name "Labyrinth of the Ancients" in XIV.
> 
> The Magun is the only worthwhile thing in Final Fantasy Unlimited and I have decided to borrow it. A powerful Summoning weapon charged by magical earth ("Soil"), it seemed like the perfect weapon for my Lord of Dark Earth, plus a good excuse for some really esoteric summons.


End file.
